


Lost

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sakura are attacked on an ANBU mission. Sakura is left for dead and Naruto is taken. Lost in confusion and pain, Naruto must push to get home, wherever that may be. Before manga war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 1

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed jolting awake to see worried faces staring at her as pain shot through her body.

"Sakura, relax sweetie. You need to calm down." She heard her mother say as tears gathered in her eyes. Tsunade started to push pain medications through her IV making her relax. She eyes felt heavy as she looked at everyone. Ino stood next to her head, her mother was next, and on the other side of her stood Tsunade and Shizune.

"Is Naruto… alright?" She asked softly not registering how they all looked at her.

"Sakura, what do you remember?" Tsunade asked making Sakura try to remember what happened to her.

"Naruto and I were in bird country and…."

"You want to stop here for the night?" Sakura asked Naruto as they stopped in a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Yeah, we're going to need some sleep before we head into problems. Can you set some things up while I get some wood for a fire?" He asked handing her several scrolls with a smile.

"Are you actually going to sleep tonight?" She asked as he started walking past her.

"We'll see." He grinned as he walked off to gather the wood needed to make a fire. They had been dating for the last three years and completing missions together for two years alone. After Naruto saved her from Sasuke she began to see just how much he really meant to her and she finally let him show her how much he cared for her. She could not believe how sweet he could be and was glad she had given him the chance. Sakura set the blankets out as he walked back over with his arms full of wood. He set the pile down and started a fire as Sakura moved closer wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked as he pulled another scroll from the inside pocket of his long orange jacket.

"How about we eat and then get some sleep. We still have a bit to go before we reach the meeting point, we should be well rested by the time we meet everyone there." She smiled and kissed his cheek making him gin before twisting in her arms and pull her into his lap.

"I thought we were supposed to get rest before we have to meet everyone." He laughed as she kissed his neck. "Well if you want it that way…" He laughed leaning down kissing her passionately. The two spent most of the night enjoying the pleasures of each other. The two were happy being alone together before they had to meet up with several of other leaf ninja.

The next morning Sakura woke up to the sun shining on her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. After she and Naruto were exhausted from their lovemaking, she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest as he held her close. She turned her pale green eyes to look at Naruto. As she turned and looked up at his face, she saw a small smile start to spread across his face making her kisses his neck.

"You keep that up and we won't meet the others." He chuckled opening his blue eyes and looking down at her. "We better get going before they start to worry." She sighed and laid her head back onto his chest.

"Maybe we can get Tsunade to agree to let us have some time off."

"We have been doing a lot of missions." He smiled still holding her close to him. She turned her chin up and kissed his chin before they both decided it was time to get moving. They both dressed and started on their way to the meeting spot. They had been running for about an hour when they were forced to stop because of two Akatsuki.

"Well aren't we lucky. The nine tails just jumps down into our hands." Suigetsu grinned. Naruto and Sakura prepared to fight as Karin narrowed her eyes.

"I would have thought that snake would have been with you." She said.

"Why does it matter? You're the one who abandoned him and left him for this thing." Sakura demanded as Naruto and Suigetsu stared each other down before they both jumped clashing. Sakura glanced at them before she pulled her kunai and defended against Karin. They all fought with everything they had until Suigetsu attacked Naruto and dodged around him to knock Sakura into a tree hard knocking her out.

"Suigetsu and Karin attacked you?" Tsunade asked Sakura as her eyes slid closed. "Sakura? Damn Suigetsu and Karin must have taken Naruto and left her with all her wounds."

"Why are you worried about that demon? It probably was his fault that this happened to my little girl!" Sakura's mother yelled making Ino, and Tsunade narrow their eyes at her.

"Naruto is not a demon, Akemi." Tsunade told her and before Akemi had a chance to say anything, Ino was talking to her.

"Naruto wouldn't have let anything happen to Sakura. He had to have been too far away and in the middle of keeping himself alive."

"You have no proof that he wouldn't have done this to her." Akemi said to Ino

"Naruto wouldn't have let anything happen to her, he loved her." Ino said looking back at Sakura as she began calling out for Naruto again. "Sakura, it's alright." She shushed as she smoothed her best friend's hair back.

"Naruto…. I…" Sakura rolled her head to the side as a tear fell from her eye.

"That boy has harmed Sakura enough; I hope that boy stays away for what he's done to her this time."

"Like Sakura would let that happen." Ino rolled her eyes and saw the others look at her as she pulled her hand to her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm sure their friendship they've made over the years wouldn't allow that." Tsunade said making Ino pause.

"Yeah. Right. Their friendship." She said making everyone look at her as she tried to shrink away.

"What are you saying?"

"I swore on my life I wouldn't say anything." Tsunade narrowed her eyes making Ino gulp before she sighed. "Fine but she can't know I said anything. You both know Naruto's loved Sakura for years, and after everything went on with Sasuke she stated to see the real Naruto and…..well they've been dating for the last three years."

"They've what? No, that demon had to do something to make her do that!" Akemi yelled.

"Naruto didn't do anything to her other than treat her like a queen. He treated her like she should have been treated by every guy who ever tried to get with her. He would have given his life to give her anything she wanted." Ino said becoming upset with her friend's mother.

"You don't know anything. He was a demon and was only after one thing. It's a good thing I taught my daughter and raised her properly." Akemi crossed her arms looking down at Sakura.

"Taught her what exactly?"

"I made sure my daughter was not going to become a whore like half the other girls."

"Naruto… No….I love you…" Sakura cried as her head began to roll back and forth. "No…. Naruto…..Naruto-kun!" She screamed jolting awake once again in hysterics. Ino pushed her back and smoothed her hair back shushing her.

"Shh, it's alright Sakura. Relax, you're safe." She said calming her friend.

"Naruto… He was fighting and …" She started to cry making Ino wipe her tears away.

"Sakura, Shh. Relax; you're going to get yourself too worked up. Relax."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" She asked finally registering the look her friend gave her shocking her.

"Ino!" She heard as she walked down the hall of the hospital to find all of her friends sitting in the waiting room. "How's Sakura?" Asked Kiba as everyone stood.

"She's doing better. Still need a lot of pain medicine for the nerve damage she got but she wakes up every so often." Ino stared explain.

"Does she know we haven't found Naruto yet?" Tenten asked and watched Ino frown.

"She's not taking it well. She keeps jolting awake calling for him. How is the search going?"

"Kakashi should be back soon with his report but there's absolutely no sign of him anywhere. Things are not looking good." Neji told her making her sigh.

"Well we're going to have to do something when she really starts waking up." Everyone agreed while Ino went back into Sakura's room where she and Tsunade had been sitting for the last four days.

'So cold. So dark.' Where was he? He could not open his eyes but he could feel the cold surrounding him as he lay on something hard. He heard voices but could not understand the words that filtered into his ears.

'So cold. So dark. So tired…'

'No, stay awake!' He heard a deep voice say from the dark depths of his soul.

'What? What's going on?'

'Think kit, remember!' He tried to focus on the voice when he saw a flash of a red eye making him gasp inwardly. 'You remember now don't you kit?'

'Kyuubi?'

'Good kit, keep focusing. You need to get up and run. Get moving, open your eyes!' He tried to open his eyes but he could not move he was so tired. 'No! Focus!'

'So tired, I can't do it. What's the point of trying anyway?' He asked as he started to let darkness take over when he felt heat rise deep inside.

'Kit, open your eyes and run! Don't you need to get back to that vixen? What was her name?' Kyuubi asked trying to get Naruto to get moving while he could. 'Tell me!' He demanded. Naruto tried to remember only to see a flash of pink and pale green. Forcing himself to focus even more, seeing a fuzzy picture of a beautiful woman lying on his chest.

'So beautiful.'

'Yes, focus on her. Now get up!' Naruto opened his eyes seeing the clear night sky above him. 'What is her name?' Naruto rolled his head to look around finding Suigetsu sitting not far away but Karin was nowhere to be found.

'What am I doing here?'

'Think kit.'

'I was…in a fight and… I don't know.'

'Just get moving.' Naruto kept his eye on Suigetsu as he started to move out of the little camp. As soon as he started to move, he felt his entire body protest in pain. He took in a deep breath but pushed the pain to the side and started moving slowly and quietly before he was ten minutes away when he started to move faster, not worrying about noise. Once he was two miles away, he started to hear yelling.

'I can't go any more….' He trailed off.

'Push, keep moving!' Naruto pushed he couldn't take the pain. It was hurting too much. He pushed harder and faster trying to get as much distance as he could. After going for two hours, he started stumbling.

'I have to rest.'

'No! Keep moving!' Naruto shook his head and started slowing down. 'Keep moving kit!' Naruto pulled himself together and pushed on more hoping he could sleep soon.

'Light, safe.' He said seeing a bright light coming from not far away.

'No! Stay away from the lights!'

'But it could be safe.' He told the fox as he stumbled over to the light of a small fire and dropped inside the line of light. As he saw the light surround him he let his blue eyes slid closed and let his painful body drop. As the darkness took over his consciousness, again he heard a gasp and then nothing.

"What do we do? Is he alive?"

"Who is he?" Voices whispered as the dark sheet of nothingness began to lift. He felt the cold in every part of his body and the pain slowly seeping into his being from the many wounds he had not noticed.

"We'll find out when we get to the village." Another voice said making him try to force his eyes open, he needed to know who had him. "Hopefully they send our relief early and we can get home."

"Stop worrying about getting home. We need to stay on alert and get this man attention." A deep male voice said as Naruto tried to open his eyes again.

"We heard you needed to get home sooner." A familiar voice said.

"We're here to take you back." A soft voice sounded in his ears. Naruto knew that voice, he knew who it was but he could not think as his head began to pound with every thought that filtered through his mind. Finally giving up on thinking anything, he groaned. He heard a soft gasp before he felt soft hands on his forehead.

"You know him?" Asked the deep voice from earlier.

"Yes, this is the ninja we've been looking for, for the past six months." The soft voice said sternly before it softened. "Naruto, can you hear me?" Naruto knew the voice but still could not remember whose it was. Suddenly a picture of the pink haired, green eyes woman lying on his chest popped into his head making him groan in pain again.

"How is he?"

"He should be alright. It looks like he's been through a lot though." She said before Naruto felt his body begin to relax as a soft loving feeling filled his being. "Naruto, open your eyes." She called as he only felt pain the harder he tried making him cry out softly. "Kakashi-sensei we need to get him back fast. I can't do too much out here without the proper tools."

"Let's get him home then." Naruto heard another voice before he was forced to cry out in tremendous pain before he felt everything start to go blank.

"He'll be okay, he lost consciousness. He must be in so much pain." He heard before there was no noise or pictures.

"He's going to be alright. We got all the wounds patched up and he's resting comfortably. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up." Naruto groaned as he heard the voice.

"Naruto." He heard the same soft sweet voice he did before

'Sakura-Chan' He smiled to himself

"Naruto, open your eyes." He slowly obeyed and opened his bright blue eyes to see several people standing around. "Naruto." The woman with Pink hair cried with a smile.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Asked a tall Blond woman standing on his other side.

"Like crap." He said softly with a raw throat.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked as his eyes slid closed again. "Naruto? Damn, he still needs to recover. Call me when he wakes up again."

"I will thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Naruto?" He heard making him slowly open his eyes and look around finally settling on the young woman with pink hair. "Naruto how do you feel?"

"Better." He said moving his hand up to touch his head.

"Does your head hurt?" Naruto gave a small nod before she scooted closer and gently pushed his hand away. "Let me make it feel better."

"Thanks." He said letting her place her cool soft green tinted hands against his temples.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried and scared that you had been killed." She said letting a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. They almost did kill me." He said and moved his hand up to cup her cheek with a small smile. "But I would have never made it home if it weren't for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you in my mind and the Kyuubi kept pushing me on. I could only remember what you looked like for a while but I knew I had to get back to you. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm okay now." He forced himself up onto his elbow and smiled at her. Sakura gently pushed him back down onto the bed with a small smile.

"You're going to worry me even more if you keep forcing yourself to do things. Sleep for now Naruto-kun. I'll be right here when you wake up." She smiled and kissed his cheek and he let his eyes close again and drifted off to sleep. What seemed like only minutes later, he woke up to yelling.

"I told you not to go near him and here you are! Let's go!" He heard a male's voice yell before hearing Sakura yell back.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here beside him where I belong!"

"You will listen to me one way or another!"

"Let go of me!" Naruto opened his blue eyes and found a tall man with red hair holding Sakura's arm and trying to pull her behind him. Naruto's instincts jumped in making him jump up and grab the man's arm before anyone could blink.

"Let go of her!" He growled narrowing his eyes as the man's eyes went wide.

"How dare you lay a hand on me!" He yelled at Naruto making him squeeze tightly as the man began to wince in pain.

"Naruto, let go." Sakura said from beside him. "Naruto!"

"No one hurts Sakura-chan." He growled even deeper. Sakura saw the fear in her father's eyes as murderous feel coming from Naruto in waves. She knew she had do something and soon.

"Naruto-kun please let him go. I'm sure he won't hurt me. It's alright, just let go." She said softly as she moved to make him look at her. "Let him go." Slowly Naruto let go of the man's arm and slowly started to fall to the ground to be held by Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan…" He trailed off as his eyes slid closed and he heard Sakura yell.

"Nurse!" She called as Ino ran into the room with Shizune behind her. "Help me get him back into bed." She said as Ino grabbed his right arm and helped Sakura put him back into the hospital bed before Sakura turned to look angrily at her father.

"Sakura what happened?" Shizune asked as she covered the young blond.

"Tell Tsunade that he's starting to wake up for longer amounts of time. Ino, can you stay with him for a bit? If he wakes up tell him I'm taking care of something and I'll be right back."

"Take your time. You need a break from sitting here." She told her friend making her smirk before she looked at her father again.

"Outside. Now." She demanded making her father look at her and about to argue. "You start with me again, I won't stop him. He won't let anyone hurt me and that includes you." The man looked at Ino as she narrowed her eyes. "You'll be lucky if I get to you first." She told him before he turned on his heels and walked out of the room with Sakura following him. The two walked out of the hospital and of to the side where Sakura crossed her arms and glared at her father.

"You are coming home this instant. We forbade you from seeing that demon and yet you still go to his side. How dare you disobey your mother and me?"

"First of all he is not a demon! His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has taken care of me more times than I can remember and he will never let anyone or thing hurt me. I will never listen and obey if you tell me I am not allowed to be with him."

"Why would you want to be beside that… that thing?"

"He is not a thing! He is a person, and he is the man I love." She said making her father stare at her shocked. "Naruto and I have been dating for three years and we never wanted to tell anyone because they would all react like you. So either you accept that this is how things are, or leave me and Naruto have our lives." He did not know what to say and looked at her angrily before Sakura rolled her eyes and stormed off back to Naruto's room.

"How did that go?" Ino asked as Sakura walked back in and sat in another chair.

"Not good. He's still trying to get me to leave Naruto's side."

"Like that will happen."

"I will refuse to leave his side until the day I die."

"You really have changed since you started going out with the idiot."

"I can't help it. I am so happy that he made me open my eyes. I can't imagine living without him now. Ino, I am so in love with him." She smiled as she ran her hand through his blond hair as he rolled his head towards her touch.

"Sakura-Chan…" He mumbled making both women smile.

"He's so cute when he sleeps."

"I do have to admit that through the years he's not only gotten brighter, but he really has filled out into one good looking guy." Ino giggled making Sakura grin at her friend.

"You have no idea." She laughed making Ino looked at her friend with a knowing smile.

"I better get going; I'll stop by when my shift is over."

"Alright, thanks." Sakura smiled as her friend walked out leaving her to look after Naruto.

"Well, it looks like you're all set to go home." Tsunade said with a smile at Naruto sitting in his dark blue ninja pants and an off-white long sleeved shirt. "Just make sure you take it easy for a little while. I don't want you to push yourself too much after what you just went through."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Granny." He smirked making her shake her head and look at Sakura who was sitting in a chair next to him "You know she'll make sure I don't get into anything. She barely lets me walk." He laughed making Sakura smile and shake her head.

"I'll take care of the idiot." Sakura smiled and stood up. "Let's go get you some ramen." Naruto grinned and jumped to his feet ready to go. Sakura laughed as she followed him out of the hospital to get his favorite food.

"I'm glad I was able to come back." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you made it back. I was so lost without you here in my life. I don't know what I would have done if you never made it back."

"You're the reason I made it back. I was lost and didn't know where I was or what was going on but I knew I needed to get back to you. I wouldn't be able to live another minute without you with me."

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled as she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." He grinned and stopped turning to look at her. "Sakura, I never want to feel so lost again. I want to have you beside me forever. Sakura will you marry me?" Sakura stood shocked staring at him before a smile began to grow on her face.

"Yes! Of course I will!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck and holding tight as they leaned closer and kissed. "I never want to take the chance of either of us being lost without the other." The two made their way back to his apartment happily and showed each other how much they loved each other after finding their way back to each other.


End file.
